


Warmth

by roosterica



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterica/pseuds/roosterica
Summary: Short drabble of a Soulmate AU! where distance between soulmates affects the body warmth of each person.Sungyoon, a college student who has never felt anything except cold his whole life finally finds something he has been longing for his whole life. Warmth.Word Count: 1362





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to dedicate this fic for several people who have supported me in writing!  
> 1) Anna: a precious friend who first made me try writing  
> 2) Eilian: the one who keeps on helping me improve!  
> 3) Noreen: fellow jangyoonist that i treasure  
> 4) Marie: artist friend who's also great in writing! one of my inspirations :>  
> 5) Rian: for helping me build my confidence in writing!!
> 
> Thank you pals and ily :D

_What is love?_

With a shaky sigh, Sungyoon scribbles the words of a certain common question on the blank notebook in front of him. He yawns as he stares at the lecturer on the podium blankly, not caring nor understanding what they’re talking about. Even though his body is present, his mind wanders, noticing how empty dull he feels with his repetitive days.

As a chill creep up to his skin, he clutches to his sweater and shivers. It’s in the middle of a scorching day in the summer, but he hates how he feels so cold, almost like a dead body. It’s a common knowledge in the society that the distance between soulmates determines the way they feel: the farther away they are, the colder they will become and the closer they are, the warmer they will feel. He rests his head onto his desk, trying to get some warmth, but to no avail.

After several minutes which feels like eternity, the professor dismisses the class and people start to tidy up their things. Sungyoon scans the room as people start to gather their things and slowly walk one by one towards the exit. There, he can find several people waiting for their partners by the door and some couple can be seen talking for a long moment on their seats.

He can’t deny that he might feel a bit jealous at such sight, wondering how they feel. _Is it just a myth, or do people actually feel warmer with the people they love?_ For someone who has experienced nothing but coldness for his whole life, he wouldn’t be so surprised if turns out his soulmate has died or some sort.

Realizing how long he has been spacing out, he notices how the class is now almost empty. He sluggishly gathers his things, not wanting to go. Not because he wants to study or become a responsible student and work on his tasks, but because he doesn’t have anywhere to go to, or at least, _someone_ to go with.

“Mr. Choi.” The professor calls up as he slowly walks past several row of chairs.

Startled, Sungyoon regains his focus and walks towards the professor’s desk, where they can be seen checking on other people’s papers. At such sight, he can already guess what this conversation will be about.

“You need me, professor?” Sungyoon asks gently, trying to sound clueless.

“I’m pretty sure you do realize why I called you here,” the professor replies, not taking their eyes off from the stack of papers in front of them. “You do know the deadline for my paper was due last week, right?”

He sweats. He knew about it very well and however hard he tried, nothing comes up. It’s not that Sungyoon is particularly bad in writing essays, but the topic given is something he can’t quite relate to. Apparently, it’s also one of the major reasons that caused him a lot of headaches and confusion lately. _Love._

“Yes, I’m aware of it.”

The professor looks up to him and considers Sungyoon for a brief moment. Seeing the way Sungyoon is dressed makes them feel sympathetic, and they realize that the topic was probably too hard for someone in such situation.

“Usually I won’t accept late submissions,” they answer as a reply. “But knowing you, I would give you an exception. I’ll give you extra 2 weeks.”

Sungyoon simply nods and ushers himself towards the door right after the professor lets him go. With nowhere to go, he simply wanders off mindlessly, going wherever his feet takes him to. Once he arrives in front of a building, he came into a realization that it’s the usual café where he hangs out to work on tasks, or when he simply wants to chill.

With a small jingle of the door’s bell, he enters the coffee shop. As he breaths in, the smell of grounded coffee beans washes over his worries and the tense that was on his shoulders are now relieved. He has always loved being in coffee shops, mainly because the ambiance and the interior of these shops tends to make us of warm toned colors. That, gives him the illusion of feeling warm and for someone who has been feeling cold for almost all of his life, such feeling gives him comfort.

Walking towards the cashier, he orders his favorite coffee: Americano. Right after he paid, he hears someone next to him chuckle.

“Liking Americano too, I see?” The stranger said.

Confused, he stops on his tracks and raises an eyebrow to the stranger. He’s usually not the type to strike a conversation with some random stranger he met, so this kind of occurrence is kind of weird to him.

  
“Yeah,” He replies shortly. “You too?” 

“Well, yeah. I wouldn’t ask you that if I don’t.” The stranger lets out a small chuckle.

Sungyoon simply eyes the stranger weirdly. He then notices the outfit the stranger is currently wearing: several layers of sweaters, finished with thick padded coat on the outside. On a hot summer day in July, they do stick like a sore thumb. Sungyoon then sympathetically takes his eyes off of the person but he feels a slight connection from the similarities they both have.

After several awkward moments, the barista comes to the pick-up counter where they’ve been waiting with one cup of Americano on their hand.

“Mr. Lee Jangjun?”

“Ah, that’s me.” He said. “I guess this is it, see you!”

After bidding his farewell, the stranger exists the shop. Sungyoon simply rests his arm on the counter and sighs, waiting for his order to come. However, after waiting for a few seconds, he realizes that for the whole time he was with the stranger, he felt warm. Or rather, _quite hot_. And with each steps the stranger takes, he can feel his body losing warmth.

With shock and panic written all over his face, he glances back and forth towards the counter and the exit, contemplating whether he should chase the stranger or not. He bites his nail, remembering the essay he was supposed to write. And with a little bit of certainty, he told himself if he passes up this chance, he might not be able to meet him again.

With such thought, his feet unconsciously brought him towards the exit and chase the stranger, who luckily can still be seen by the end of the road. Sungyoon hurriedly runs towards his direction. He doesn’t know what to say or what to do once he faces him, but that doesn’t matter. His mind focuses on something he has been longing for the longest time, something completely new yet already comforting to him. _Warmth_.

“Wait!” He exclaims.

The stranger, supposedly named Lee Jangjun, stops on his track and turns around to face Sungyoon. Once both faces each other again, Sungyoon finally felt a different kind of panic building up. What should he even _say_?

“Is something the matter?” The stranger asks.

“Uhh,” Sungyoon trails off. “I just wanted to ask, do you feel… Warm? Or rather, _hot_?”

“It’s literally 34[°](https://www.degreesymbol.net/)C with 38[°](https://www.degreesymbol.net/)C real feel out here… So yeah, I guess it’s supposed to be hot?” He replies, raising an eyebrow towards Sungyoon.

Dumbfounded, Sungyoon rubs the back of his neck trying to find words about what he actually wants to say. He wants to hint him that he feels warm around him, but he doesn’t want to be too obvious and go off saying ‘you’re my soulmate!’ out of nowhere. That would be extremely embarrassing.

Looking at how perplexed Sungyoon is, the stranger lets out a heartily laugh. His laugh definitely sounds charming and heavily contagious, it makes people around him feel happy and cheery. To be honest, if the situation doesn’t make him look dumb, Sungyoon would probably laugh along.

“I’m sorry I’m just kidding,” The stranger apologizes in the middle of his laughter. He then composes himself and looks at the confused figure in front of him in the eyes with a playful smirk. And with a single sentence, he made Sungyoon’s heart flutter.

_“I thought you’d just let me leave like that.”_


End file.
